1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to contact lenses and in particular to contact lenses containing electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
Contact lenses can include electronic components that provide various capabilities beyond the traditional capabilities of the contact lens. For example, a contact lens can include one or more projectors, such as femtoprojectors, to enable augmented reality functionality. However, electronic components within a contact lens require power to operate. Generally, contact lenses cannot accommodate batteries or other power storage devices of sufficient size to allow the electronic components of the contact lens to operate for an extended amount of time. In addition, real-time data transfer to and from the electronic components of the contact lens can further extend the functionality of the contact lens. These challenges can be addressed in part by wirelessly transferring power and data to the contact lens from an external source. However, the limited form factor of the contact lens makes the inclusion of components to wirelessly receive power and data from the external source challenging.